Prototype S
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 29 (Maxed) 32 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 9 |mobility = 11 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 40 |Level required = 6 |reskinof = Prototype}}The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. It is an improved and redesigned version of the Prototype. It is obtained from Big, Large, and Great Clan Chests(Now winner chest) in the form of . 40 must be obtained to craft the weapon. Appearance It appears to be a reskinned version of the Prototype. It has a golden body, an iron grip with a red battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon blue, with two spring-loaded rings around it. Strategy This weapon is capable one-two headshot to a max health and armor player, undamaged. It have a low fire rate, a medium capacity, and a low mobility Tips *This weapon, unlike the Prototype and the Anti-Champion Rifle, cannot be tracked from its lasers as it disappear right after it fire. This could be used to your advantage as you can snipe from a place no one would know and camp there. *Strafe around when using this weapon if you are in a head-to-head fight. However, as said above, you should stay in one place if no one know where you are. * After the 15.1.0 update, this weapon is nerfed to the point where it is 1-2 headshots kill. If you got a shot in, finish them using a primary weapon. *Use the scope for medium or long range fights. In fact, medium and long range is the best range for this weapon as it is a sniper. *At Flag Capture, if your flag is captured, then try to locate where your flag is and shoot directly under. If you are lucky you could get a shot in or a kill. *Aim on the head for maxmium efficiency per shot. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for faster reload speed. Counters *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Also, DO NOT move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Try to use weapons with area damage if engaging at close range. *Try to locate the sniper by the laser beam. **However jot it down mentally that the laser disappear a lot faster than the original counterpart. *The Prototype S has a slow rate of fire, so immediately attack the sniper as soon as they have fired. It's best to strike when the iron is hot. *Try to fight Prototype S users by going in close range and dodging his/her shots with a high-mobility weapon and using an area damage weapon to throw off their aim up further. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding wall break weapons like this one due to its high damage output and wall break. A good example is the main hallway in Silent School, which you should always try to avoid. Theme Futuristic themed & superhero themed Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * Space Station Weapon Setups Equip an area damage weapon, in case of having difficulties in close quarters. Also, equip a short range weapon when fighting in a close range. You can also use this to perform Triple Category Spam. Automatic weapons to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia *Some of its parts slightly have an Iron Man theme. *It takes 40 parts to assemble (Like other Legendary Grade Clan Chest Weapons) and requires a great deal of farming to get. *It is possible that this is the successor of the Prototype. *This fires slightly faster than the Anti-Champion Rifle and the Anti Hero-Rifle. *Its laser lasts shorter than the Prototype and the Anti-Champion Rifle. *In the 14.0.0 update, this weapon received a tweak where the capacity is now 6 instead of 9. However, this is reversed back in the 15.1.0 update *A similar ‘S’ can be found in Royal Sniper Rifle. *In the 15.1.0 update, this weapon lose its one-bodyshot ability instead taking a 1-2 headshots whereas capacity is changed back to 6/9. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons